


The Kingsman's Code

by doctornerdington



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Poetry, Political Alliances, Power Dynamics, Remix, Shakespearean Sonnet, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/pseuds/doctornerdington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A remix, Shakespearean-sonnet-style, of ageofaquitaine's fabulous Sherlock/Kingsman crossover fic, "Knight's Code." The sonnet will probably make the most sense after reading that fic, which is very clever indeed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Kingsman's Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electricblanket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricblanket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



> A remix, Shakespearean-sonnet-style, of ageofaquitaine's fabulous Sherlock/Kingsman crossover fic, "Knight's Code." The sonnet will probably make the most sense after reading that fic, which is very clever indeed.

The nation’s hour of need requires all  
thy shrewdness, Harry. So take tea with he  
who guides the path of empires quietly.  
Campaign against the men who would enthrall  
the goldfish plebs with a nefarious plan.  
With Mycroft (“Guinevere”), strive thou to see  
that fine facades corrupt the devotee:  
It is not only manners maketh man.  
The safety of the world comes at a price,  
and one man’s heart, in balance, counts for naught.  
The price is paid, and not just once or twice:  
with fear and grief, good men do what they ought.  
Need Guinevere repent? Is Sherlock’s heart  
beyond repair, or poised to play its part?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sonnet. After staring at it all day, my brain is now thinking in iambic pentameter. SO FUN. The sonnet seemed an appropriate poetic form for the theme of the personal consequences of power and governance that run through ageofaquitaine's fic. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
